True Saviors Part 2
by Forgotten Love
Summary: My 2nd one is out! A real cliffhanger. Something happens that is bad...


True Saviors Part 2  
A story about love, betrayal, lies, action, and help  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters; I did create Saemara, Heisgara, Ravenous, and Anastasia.  
  
Character ID!  
  
Yugi Mutou- Naïve boy who befriends many, and is the owner of the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Necklace! Does he love Tea?  
  
Yami Yugi (AKA: Yami)- The King of Games! He is the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Yami's destiny is unknown, but Yugi can help him. The Egyptian Pharaoh.  
  
Tea Gardner- Yugi's best female friend. She is a good duelist (defeated Krunk) and an even better dancer. She loves Yami...and maybe Yugi...  
  
Joey Wheeler- A great duelist with a big mouth, and an even bigger heart. Friend of Yugi, Joey is a charismatic person. He loves Miss Mai Valentine.  
  
Serenity Wheeler- Joey's little sister. She has a pure heart and a pure soul. She is going out with Tristen.  
  
Mai Valentine- A real femme fatale! She has a sharp tongue (which can get her into trouble), and a smart mind. She was banished to the Shadow Realm by Marik, but Joey saved her. She returns Joey's love.  
  
Tristen Taylor- He has loved Serenity for so long. Now he can be with her. He lost his mind to Nesbit, but he got it back. Will he stay with his true love?  
  
Solomon Mutou (AKA: Grandpa)- Yugi's Grandpa. He owns a Game Store in Domino City, and helps cheer Yugi on.  
  
Ishizu Ishtar- Was once the owner of the Millennium Necklace. During the Battle City Finals, she lost the mystical powers of the Tauk, and so she gave her necklace to the Pharaoh. Does she love Shadi?  
  
Odion- No one knows where he is from. The Ishtar's took him in as a baby. He is Marik's servant. He duels with a magic and trap deck.  
  
Shadi- Shadi works in mysterious ways. He possesses the Millennium Ankh (or Key), and the Millennium Scale. Does the duel? Does he love Ishizu?  
  
Marik Ishtar- Ishizu's little brother. He is a vindictive soul. He controls the Rare Hunters. After losing Slifer the Sky Dragon to Yugi Mutou, and the Winged Dragon of Ra to Joey Wheeler, he wishes to destroy them both! Will he accomplish his known and unknown goals...?  
  
Ryou Bakura (AKA: Ryou)- Ryou is an innocent boy, and is Yugi's friend. He found the Millennium Ring, but the spirit inside of the ring often takes over his body. Can Ryou destroy the Millennium Ring?  
  
The Spirit of the Ring (AKA: Bakura)- He is a thief and a liar. He stole Pegasus' Millennium Eye, and wishes to collect all seven Millennium Items to unlock a secret power. He duels with a fiend deck. Will he collect the seven items?  
  
Duke Devlin- Creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. He and his picture perfect girlfriend, Sae, are a loving couple.  
  
Saemara Kazetchi (AKA: Sae)- Sae is a beautiful model, and is with Duke. They're a hot couple.  
  
Seto Kaiba- Seto is a hotheaded duelist who thinks he is the best. He depends on no one. Will he ever loosen up?  
  
Mokuba Kaiba- Seto's little brother. He makes friends, unlike Seto. His brother created the duel disk, so Mokuba looks up to Seto.  
  
Heisugara Shotomone (AKA: Hisu)- Who is Hisu? What does she do? Read and find out!  
  
Ravenous Drakmorlde (AKA: Raven)- Who is Raven? What does she do? Read and find out!  
  
Anastasia Mahadra- Who? She is the host of the next duel monsters tournament. She holds a secret! Will she tell?  
  
Note to Readers  
When I add duelists, I will talk about them and their decks briefly.  
Thanks for reading my first fanfiction that is continued! Also, please  
note that when characters talk, I will use quotation marks, and when a character is thinking to themselves, I will use the squiggle key ~~~~. I  
hope you enjoy! Don't be afraid to write reviews! Please R&R!  
-Forgotten Love  
  
*Chapter 5*  
Ravenous & Heisugara  
  
Marik said, "Goodbye Pharaoh, it was nice to know you! Would you like to say any last words?!"  
  
Yugi (who was not in his body, Yami was occupying it) screamed, "PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME! I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! *Yugi started to cry* YAMI, WHAT DO WE DO?"  
  
Yami replied, "I-I-I-I-I don't know. I-I-I-I-I guess that it was nice knowing you Yugi."  
  
Yugi stuttered, "W-w-w-wh-h-h-what? *Tears running down his face* Is this really the end?"  
  
"It might be Yugi, it might be!" Yami simply stated.  
  
"All right Pharaoh" Marik said, "I have given you enough time" *Marik started a malevolent laugh* "Good bye!" *the gun in his hand clicked, the barrel was ready to strike at Yami and Yugi...*  
  
Suddenly, a voice from nowhere started to say, "Flames of the forgotten, Rage of those long dead, make your haste towards not all but just one, force your anger on MARIK ISHTAR!"  
  
Marik simply said, "What the hell is this, some kind of prank?" *a black beam with what seemed to be fire encircling the beam came through the front door, and hit Marik straight in the chest* Marik said, "I-I-I-I-I-I CAN'T" *he was choking* "I CAN'T BREATHE!" Before any of the rare hunters or Odion could help Marik he keeled over, but he was not dead.  
  
Odion, who was now in a hint of rage, screamed "SHOW YOURSELVES!"  
  
However a different unknown voice said in a soft gentile whisper, "What grace has given me, let there lives be spared" The unknown voice picked up in volume and chanted, "Light of the Heavenly Valar, protect them!" Everyone except the fifteen Rare Hunters, Odion and Marik started to have a light blue sphere surround them.  
  
Yami and Yugi both said, "Wow!"  
  
Yugi looked over at Joey and realized and then said, "Yami look! The puddle of blood that was around Joey is gone now!" Sure enough, Yugi was right.  
  
Yami looked over at Duke, and saw that where one of the Rare Hunters had hit him in the head with the vase, the blood ended. Yami said to Odion, "Well Odion, it looks like your reign is over!"  
  
Odion said, "Not quite *he walked over to Marik, and picked up the gun* As Marik said, GOODBYE!" However, Odion's plan did not work out quite well. He did fire three shots, but when they hit the blue sphere surrounding Yami/Yugi, they bounced off, and hit three Rare Hunters in the head. The three Rare Hunters died instantly. Odion said, "What must I do Master Marik?"  
  
The two unknown voices said together, "You can surrender Odion!"  
  
Odion replied, "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"  
  
The first unknown voice that spoke said, "Well duh you idiot, Marik already said your name. Ch, you are dumber than I thought.  
  
Odion said infuriated, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU... SLUT!"  
  
The first unknown voice gave out a sigh of rage *two devil wings flew out from her back, then she slowly, opened her mouth, in a seductive manner, and her two canines grew in size* She said as she flew into the door (everyone in the room started to panic), "Hello Odion, I suggest that you leave now with the other ignoramuses and Marik, unless you would like to be my dinner" *She smirked and she opened her mouth, showing her two vampire teeth*  
  
Yugi said to Yami, "I think I poo-pooed my pants Yami!"  
  
Yami just rolled his eyes. (But in reality, Yami also shit his pants too! In fact, everyone, except the vampire lady, who was conscious in the room, shit their pants!)  
  
Odion grabbed Marik, and ran out the door. The other twelve Rare Hunters also fled (remember, three were killed? 15 - 3 = 12)  
  
The second unfamiliar voice walked into the door and said, "Hello Mutou- son, my name is Shotomone-son." (This is Japanese customs)  
  
Yami switched back with Yugi, and Yugi said, "Umm, my name is Yugi, not Mutou-son"  
  
Shotomone-son replied and said, "Ah, I see you were not raised with Japanese customs. My name is Heisugara, but you can call me Hisu for short. I am an Angel, who was sent from Heaven to protect you."  
  
Yugi said, "Like I believe that hah! You and vampire lady over there, pinch me I must be dreaming!" (Yugi was a bit delirious, I think it was because of the shit in his pants started to bother him)  
  
Hisu simply said, "Hmmph, well I can tell you that you are not dreaming, and I am truly an Angel see for yourself" Hisu closed her eyes, two beautiful wings covered in feathers (obviously Angel Wings) gracefully came out of her back, and when she opened her eyes, Joey, Ryou, Mai, Serenity, Tristen, Duke, and Sae were all at 100%. Hisu continued, "Now Yugi Mutou, do you believe that I am an Angel?"  
  
Yugi said, "Yes I do, now at least, is everyone OK?"  
  
The "vampire lady" said, "Yes, thanks to myself and Hisu"  
  
Joey woke up and saw Hisu and the "vampire lady" and yelled, "Huh, WHAT DA! GET OUTA MY HOUSE YA...HOUSE ENTERERS!"  
  
"Joey" Yugi said, "calm down, these people--- umm, Angel and Vampire Lady saved us!"  
  
"I AM NOT CALLED VAMPIRE LADY YOU FRICKIN' IDIOTS! My name is Ravenous Drakmorlde. Just call me Raven. To set the record straight, I am actually a Demon, and I wont suck your blood. The reasons why I have these teeth *she opened her mouth showing her large canines* is because Demons can only feed on a persons soul. The only way to get to a persons soul is to------ well, why don't I show you!" Raven flew over to one of the Rare Hunters that was killed. She cast a spell, making him stand upright without any support, and she injected her two teeth, into his neck. Her eyes turned a blood red, and she took her canines out of the Rare Hunters neck, and then she placed her mouth on his neck where she bit him, and sucked his blood. Joey, Yami, and Yugi were disgusted. Raven licked her lips, and cleaned the blood off her face. She spoke, "As you can tell the feeding of Demons is a little grotesque---"  
  
"A LITTLE!? THAT WAS DISGUSTING!!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Well, I am sorry if I offended you in some way Joseph, but Demons have to eat..." Raven lowered her voice so that it sounded possessed, and continued "and humans have to die!"  
  
Yami, Yugi, and Joey screamed in terror.  
  
Hisu said in her sweet loving voice, "Raven, don't scare them *she held Yugi, making him comfortable* we were sent here to protect them. Now, Yugi, could you introduce us to your friends? They are starting to awaken, and we are scaring them." Hisu was right. Everyone was starting to get up, and they were frightened by the appearance of an Angel and a Demon.  
  
Yugi said comfortingly to his friends, "Mai, Serenity, Ryou, Tristen, Duke, Sae, don't be afraid, these people saved our lives. The one with the black wings is a Demon, and her name is Raven. The nice one *Hisu smiled* with the white feathery wings is an Angel, who's name is Hisu. Umm...I guess I can introduce us. The one with the blonde hair and the Brooklyn accent is Joey. Joey, say hi"  
  
Joey said, "Yo"  
  
Yugi continued, "The one standing next to Joey with the blonde hair is Joey's girlfriend, and her name is Mai. Mai, say hi"  
  
Mai said, "Hello"  
  
Yugi went on saying everyone's names.  
  
Raven said, "Yugi, sorry to burst your bubble. But we have psychic powers, and we already knew your names, and we know there are also two spirits in this room."  
  
Bakura switched with Ryou, and Bakura said, "Yes, that is true, ha ha----"  
  
Hisu interrupted by shooting a white beam of light at Bakura, and Ryou came back. Hisu said, "That spirit is evil Ryou! You must contain him. I shall help you. I placed a spell on Bakura, making it hard for him to take over your body. You must fight him!"  
  
Ryou said, "I shall try my best, I shall try my best." In his English accent we all know and love.  
  
*Chapter 6*  
Ishizu  
  
Ishizu was at her home (yes, she rented a home at Domino City), when the doorbell rang. "Hold on, I am not that slow!" she said. She went to the door, and saw Shadi there. "Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing h-h-h-here?" Ishizu said.  
  
"I came for you Ishizu" *Ishizu blushed*  
  
~What, have you come to take me away and hold me in your arms Shadi?~ Ishizu thought.  
  
"I have heard news about a new Duel Monsters Tournament."  
  
"Yes, I have to."  
  
"Good, we must enter!"  
  
"We?" *Ishizu blushed even redder*  
  
"Yes, we, this Tournament, I fear something bad will happen, and we must stop it! This, Anastasia is up to something, but I just can't figure it out."  
  
"Whatever it is, it is not as bad as my brother"  
  
"What does Marik wish to do?"  
  
"Well, you know, the same old story. He wants the three Egyptian God Cards, and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle."  
  
"Still? Doesn't Marik ever wish to stop?"  
  
"I don't know. Shadi, are you cold? Would you like to come in?"  
  
"If I may."  
  
"Of course you may" *Ishizu blushed 500 shades of red* "May I get you anything?"  
  
"Yes, do you have any tea?"  
  
"Yes, hold on" Ishizu walked off to get the tea. She came back and they both drank the tea. Ishizu broke the silence by saying, "You don't want me to duel, do you?"  
  
"Yes, you must Ishizu. You and I both must. I have a strong fear that this tournament will bring more than just duelists."  
  
"What do you mean Shadi?"  
  
"I mean that..."  
  
"Oh heavens." Ishizu said, "I forgot to close the door. Excuse me Shadi"  
  
"Hello sister!"  
  
"Marik, w-w-w-what do you want?"  
  
"You Ishizu!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
*Marik grabbed Ishizu's arm and Ishizu screamed*  
  
"What is going on?" Shadi said. He walked towards the door, and saw Marik grabbing tightly onto Ishizu's arm. "Marik let go of her!"  
  
Marik replied, "No!" He closed the door, and ran off to his motorcycle. He strapped Ishizu onto the back, and drove off before Shadi could save Ishizu. Marik got off of the motorcycle, and got Ishizu off. He put some tape over her mouth, and walked her into a back alley. He threw Ishizu down, and unpeeled the tape.  
  
Ishizu said in a panicked voice, "What do you want from me?" *Ishizu started to cry*  
  
"I already told you Ishizu, I WANT YOU!" Marik pulled out his Millennium Rod and pointed it at Ishizu. He said, "I never really realized how beautiful you were Ishizu. I must have you!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES! BEHOLD THE POWER OF MY MILLENIUM ROD SISTER!"  
  
"NEVER MARIK"  
  
"YES ISHIZU! NO ONE CAN RESIST ITS POWER, NOT EVEN YOU!"  
  
"MARIK! NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
THE END OF  
TRUE SAVIORS PART 2  
STAY TUNED FOR PART 3!  
  
From the Author: Hey everyone! I finished my second part in one day! I am a machine! Tee hee. I would like to thank Yu Mutou, who helped me with the spelling of Mutou. THANKS!! I really enjoyed how this story turned out, and I am pleased with the cliffhanger. Bwhahaha! Tell me what you think should happen! I would just like to say that I am so glad this is over with, and so I can start my second one. I had a great time! Please please please PLEASE R&R! Ok, I have to type part three... WHAT HAPPENS TO ISHIZU???? AHHHHHHHH! Well Ishizu needs your support.  
-Forgotten Love 


End file.
